


Simmering

by FeelSoHelpless



Series: 3 Times Eliza Caught Alex Cheating on Her [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Confrontation, F/M, eliza is done with his lying ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: “Why didn’t you tell me?” There  was a sharp tone in her voice. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes, the emotions that she had been feeling the past few months appearing again.“What? Tell you what?” Alex asked, and she could hear him walking closer to her.Eliza shook off the hand he placed on her shoulder and took a deep breath. Knowing that there was no way to go back from the conversation she was about to bring up.“That you’re cheating on me.”





	Simmering

Anger settled low in Eliza’s stomach as she opened the front door to her house. Immediately she heard a moan, that was female. The same one she heard the night that she first caught Alex, the same one she heard when she came home late from work. Instead of the all consuming numbness that seemed to overwhelm her when she was reminded of her husband cheating on her, Eliza felt anger simmering inside of her like a volcano.

Eliza had just gone to the grocery store, and told him that she would be back in an hour. She had been gone for a measly hour and his first thought was to let another woman into their bed. Even if all of their children were at school or day care, Alex thought that just because she was gone it was okay to let another woman in.

She wanted him to suffer for doing this to her. To their children.

It was an odd feeling in her, she rarely felt this way. Eliza had always been the one that was calm, collected and forgiving. Not seeking vengeance.

Purposely, Eliza slammed the front door loud enough for Alex to hear from their bedroom. She listened as the voices immediately ceased and she could hear the sound of Alex stumbling around.

“I’m home!” She called out trying to keep the malice out of her voice, taking the groceries into the kitchen and setting the bags on the counter.

“Hey,” Alex said as he came downstairs. Eliza looked up and took in the way he looked. His hair was a mess, his shirt had been obviously just thrown on, his cheeks were bright red, and she could spot a smidge of red lipstick on his neck.

Eliza bit her tongue, and tried not to say anything about his state. She didn’t know why she still hadn’t told him that she knew. She thought that maybe if she didn’t say anything it wouldn’t be true. But, obviously that method wasn’t working. The proof that he was cheating on her was right in front of her. What was she trying to do by hiding what she knew? It wouldn’t lessen the burden. It only seemed to cause the weight to get heavier. Like she was slowly being crushed.

“What have you been doing?” Eliza asked in what she hoped was a neutral tone. She glanced up to see his hand fidgeting at his side. She resisted the urge to smirk at how obvious it was that he was uncomfortable.

“Just work.”

“I’ve never seen you do work in your underwear and a t-shirt before.” She said casually as she put away the groceries.

“I’m trying it out. It’s going to be the next fashion trend.” Alex said in what Eliza was sure was false confidence.

“I don’t think so.” Eliza glanced up at him, he had guilt written all over his face. “Have you done anything else?”

Eliza didn’t know why she kept giving him chances to redeem himself almost as if she wished that he would just admit to it. Admit that he was cheating on her. Not hide behind some facade that he was still the perfect husband.

“No.” Alex said and had a questioning look in his eyes. “Why?”

“You seem a bit” Eliza paused for a moment as she tried to find the right word to describe him. “Ruffled is all.” 

“Oh, okay.” Alex said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I also thought I heard something when I came in.” Eliza carefully gauged Alex’s reactions to her words. “But it was probably nothing.”

“Yeah.” Alex said as he leaned against the counter.

Did he think she was stupid? That she hadn’t realized what was happening? That she was the stereotypical cuckolded wife that had no idea her husband was having an affair.

“I’m going to go back to work.” Alex said, motioning upstairs. He probably wanted to figure out a way to get that woman out of the house.

“Wait.” The words slipped out of Eliza’s mouth before she could stop herself. 

Alex stopped short and gave her a questioning look. Before her anger could fade into the numbness Eliza felt herself speaking again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” There  was a sharp tone in her voice. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes, the emotions that she had been feeling the past few months appearing again. 

“What? Tell you what?” Alex asked, and she could hear him walking closer to her.

Eliza shook off the hand he placed on her shoulder and took a deep breath. Knowing that there was no way to go back from the conversation she was about to bring up.

“That you’re cheating on me.” The words came out quickly and she glanced up to see Alex freezing. His eyes were wide in shock, staring at her as if she was a mythical creature that miraculously appeared in their kitchen. 

“Eliza, I’m not cheating on you.” 

If she hadn’t seen it herself, she would have believed him. She would have believed that it all was some elaborate story that her imagination made up. Except, she saw it. She saw her husband with another woman. The proof was damning.

“Don’t deny it.” Eliza said as she turned towards him. Tears streamed down her face like a dam had been broken. Alex stepped towards her in an attempt to comfort her.

“Don’t touch me.” Eliza said with a hysterical note in her tone. She took a step back to avoid his touch.

Alex stepped back with his hands up. “Ok.” He muttered.

Eliza swiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. She knew some of her mascara smeared, but at that moment she didn’t care. It was like her carefully constructed life was shattered into pieces around her. 

Alex ran his hand through his hair and for a moment his mouth moved without words coming out. As if he was trying to figure out exactly what to say. 

“How long?” Eliza murmured, her voice breaking off. 

“About a year.” Alex gave in, his shoulders slumped and hesitantly looked at Eliza. 

Eliza felt as if she wasn’t able to breathe. She knew that he had been cheating on her for the past five months. But, a whole year? It further emphasized the fact that she wasn’t enough for him and had started being so earlier than she thought.

“Eliza, I’m so sorry. She means nothing-” Alex started rambling in an inane attempt to either calm her down or to make it seem like his affair never happened.

“Stop!” Eliza said, her voice ringing out loudly in the kitchen. Causing Alex’s mouth to promptly shut. “You’re not sorry. That’s the thing. You’ve been doing this for a year, you wouldn’t have stopped. And obviously she means something to you. If she meant nothing, you wouldn’t be hiding her, and the fact that she’s upstairs right now.” 

Alex paled, and staggered back as if her words physically hurt him. Eliza felt a stab of satisfaction at his obvious hurt. A small part of her brain scolded herself for feeling good at his pain. 

“Please, just go.” Eliza said brokenly. She felt as if her energy had suddenly been zapped out of her body. “Do whatever, just leave me out of it for now.”

Alex gave a faint nod, he looked as if his whole world had suddenly been broken up in tiny pieces and wouldn’t be recovered any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
